


Anniversary

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva takes a chance on her anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



> Date Written: 5 January 2010  
> Word Count: 461  
> Written for: [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) [originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/fandom_stocking/63991.html?thread=1325559#t1325559)]  
>  Recipient: [](http://isabeau.livejournal.com/profile)[**isabeau**](http://isabeau.livejournal.com/)  
>  Summary: Ziva takes a chance on her anniversary.  
> Sequel: takes place one year after [Disclosure](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/972810.html) & [Proposal ](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/973141.html)  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Belisarius Productions, Paramount Network Television Productions, Paramount Television, and CBS Television. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with " NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Services," CBS, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself. I loved this little AU that I'd set up and don't know why I never went back to it. Oh yeah, that's right. I got the girls into LWM and got tired of the whole Tony/Ziva thing on the show. Well, maybe I'll get back to this version instead…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, because they can be so patient with me…

  


"Everybody, stop moving right now!" Abby's voice rings out in the bullpen as I step out of the elevator. Without thought, I freeze, Mossad training kicking in automatically.

"Where's the fire, Abs?" Gibbs asks, but doesn't move a muscle.

"It's gone, Gibbs!" she whines, and I notice the wild look in her eyes. "We have to find it before she gets back or she'll kill me." When her eyes meet mine, the color drains from her face. "Ziva!"

Without another word, she turns on her heel and runs off toward her lab. There's no hesitation as I follow her, knowing the others are behind me, but I don't care. Abby is my first and only priority. Once in her lab, I find that she's locked herself in her office, practically tearing it apart.

"Abby, _ahuvati_ , open the door." Shaking her head, she continues to ransack her office. I can hear the others entering the lab, but ignore them. "Please, open the door. Whatever you're looking for, we can find it if we work together."

She pauses for a moment and I can read the indecision in her eyes. Finally, she steps up to the glass and points to her collar. It takes a moment to realize what has her so worried: the knotwork heart pendant I gave her is missing. Sighing heavily, I dig into my pocket and hold up the small jewelry box for her to see. The door is opened and she takes the box from me.

"My pendant! Where was it?" My hand on hers stops Abby from reattaching the pendant to her collar. "Ziva?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that it was gone," I finally say softly, stroking her cheek. "This was supposed to be a surprise for tonight."

Her forehead wrinkles in confusion. "But you gave me this pendant a year ago, Ziva. I don't understand."

Plucking it from the crushed velvet of the box to flip it over, I smile sheepishly at her. "I know I gave it to you a year ago. There was something missing, something I've remedied." My fingers trace the engraving: _Ani Ohevet otach, Ahuvati._ I repeat the words softly as I attach it to her collar, in the place it's stayed for the last year. "I wanted something special for our anniversary, but I didn't want to ask you for the pendant. I wanted to surprise you. Instead, I worried you unnecessarily. For that, I am so sorry."

Her eyes narrow briefly as she strokes the pendant. "That was mean to scare me, Ziva" -- her face breaks into a broad smile -- "but you're lucky I happen to love you. You'll pay for it later."

Matching her smile, I lean in for a quick kiss. "Happy anniversary, _Ahuvati_."


End file.
